Grand Voyage- Log 85
Log 85: Wolfspeed Movement Right before the marimo lad’s blow hit, Sirius put a tremendous amount of force into his arms, his muscles straining as he flung himself into the air! The bounty hunter twisted his body around, his feet crashing into the side of the building as Knave’s punch flew through the air where he had been moments before! “I’m impressed!” Sirius cried happily, his muscles shifting around, “I don’t often use this, because it’s a pain in the ass to transform back from, but... you’re worth it!” The bounty hunter grinned as he lowered his hands and dug them into the wall as well... “Inukenpo...” he growled as all the muscles in his limbs rapidly restructured themselves, “...WOLFSPEED MOVEMENT!” He suddenly vanished, moving as if a blur! He slammed into Knave’s chest, knocking the marimo lad into the railing, causing it to cave in as he slammed into it, a shockwave billowing up around him! “GAH!” Knave cried as his body jerked slightly at the impact! “Not done yet!” Sirius cried as he began moving at incredible speeds, zipping and flashing around the area, surrounding Knave! The young pirate captain groaned slightly and began pulling himself back up... But then Sirius moved faster once more, flashing down to where Knave lay, delivering another powerful blow, this time to his head! Knave’s head jerked back, smashing into the railing as well as Sirius began moving at incredible speeds again. “Damn it...” Knave groaned, forcing his head up, only for it to be knocked down once more! “Bastard!” he yelled, his foot becoming surrounded with heat and kinetic energy as he swung a kick at Sirius the next time the bounty hunter came by! However, this technique missed as well, slicing through the air where Sirius had been only moments before... but the pure force of the technique proved enough for Knave to dislodge himself from where he had landed, opening him up into space once more! “Alright!” Knave yelled, spinning around in midair until he faced upwards, “NAGA NAGA NO LIGHTSPEED!” The marimo lad flung himself into the air, right into the path of one of the numerous blurs that filled the air! Sirius stopped suddenly, the rest of the blurs vanishing, right in front of Knave! How-?! the bounty hunter thought frantically as the pirate brat grinned devilishly as the aura around him faded! “NAGA NAGA NO BUZZSAW!” Knave cried, whipping his body through the air, a kick full of heat and kinetic energy slamming into the bounty hunter’s forehead! “UGH!” Sirius cried, his eyes closing in pain as he was flung downward, smashing down into the very same railing that Knave had been trapped on! Before the bounty hunter could force himself up, however, Knave whipped around in the air once more. “NAGA NAGA NO LIGHTSPEED!” he cried, a white flame aura surrounding him as he smashed into Sirius, the brilliant aura enveloping both of them as they careened down the side of the building at incredible speeds, the heat and kinetic energy leaving a gaping gash on the side of the building as they collided with the ground, causing a massive explosion of heat! Art and Sid leaped out of the way as Sirius was flung by them, rapidly extending his claws in order to drag on the ground and halt his movement towards the edge of the platform! Across the way, Knave pulled himself out of the wreckage, readying himself for more combat. “BASTARD!” Sirius yelled, lunging across the area at incredible speeds while smashing into Knave, sending them through the wall and tumbling into the first floor! Pura tackled Stormy out of the way as the two combatants collided with the far wall! “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANNON!” Knave hollered, his fist flying through the air and plowing into Sirius’s jaw! The bounty hunter’s head jerked back as he was knocked into the air, smashing through the ceiling and ending up in the second floor! Knave flung himself into the air as well, exploding into the second floor and rapidly looking around, not spotting Sirius from all the debris-related smoke filling the room- “WOLFSPEED MOVEMENT!” Sirius flew out of the smoke, crashing into Knave and sending them crashing through the wall and out into space! Before the marimo lad could strike again, the bounty hunter moved with incredible speed through the air, appearing behind Knave and delivering a kick to the pirate’s back! Knave let out another cry as he was thrown forward, smashing through the wall leading to the third and highest floor! The marimo lad was flipping around in the air as he flew through a large amount of debris surrounding him, narrowly missing Mercuia’s cell and causing the girl to snap out of the amazed stupor she had found herself in upon returning to the cell.\ “Knave-san!” she said, running up to the bars. “Mercuia!” Knave said, noticing for the first time, “you’re okay?!” “I-I think so!” “Good!” Knave said, grinning, “I’ll take care of this guy, you get out of here! Okay?” “On it!” Mercuia said, nodding. Knave’s smile vanished as Sirius leaped into the hole, bouncing through the air and charging straight at the marimo lad! The two immediately began exchanging blows again as they flew deeper into the complex... ---- “Alright!” Mercuia said, clenching her fists as she walked towards the bars again, examining them critically, “I’m gonna be leaving the bounty hunter guy to Knave-san, and get myself out of here! That’s what a pirate would do! Now, to find a way out of here! But how am I supposed to get out with these seastone-... what the..?” As Mercuia looked closer at the bars, she noticed that they were spaced much farther apart than they had initially appeared. In fact, they were JUST the right space apart for a girl around her size to slip through with only a small bit of difficulty, even with the seastone cuffs on. “But that couldn’t be!” Mercuia said, then stretched out her foot towards a space between two of the bars. As she suspected, her foot went right through with little problems, and not in the mood or situation to look a gift horse in the mouth, the rest of her quickly followed. Now standing in the corridor the cell was located on, Mercuia glanced around, and then began to run towards what she hoped was the exit. But why would he make it so easily for me to leave...? the former World Noble wondered as she made her way out of the building... ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters